Belenggu
by KENzeira
Summary: 'Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu kalau kau selalu melakukan apapun untukku? Aku mencintaimu. Jangan salahkan aku.' SakuIno. Yuri. Abstrak. AU. Other warning inside. RnR?


**..::BELENGGU::..**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Yuri, typos, ABSTRAK. Alternative Universe. I've warned you.**

**Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino**

**~oOo~**

Apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku, Yamanaka Ino?

Kau selalu membuatku ingin mencarimu. Apa yang kau tanamkan dalam otakku? Kenapa aku tak mampu berhenti memikirkanmu? Kenapa aku candu padamu?

Senyuman itu… aku pikir, aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku sekarang. Kau sahabatku, dan aku dengan nistanya mencintaimu. Apa ini hanya sekedar euforia semata? Idiot! Tak tahukah kau aku selalu mengutuk diriku sendiri ketika sepercik kebahagiaan tiba-tiba muncul saat kau berpisah dengan laki-laki itu? Tak tahukah kau aku tersenyum ketika kau menangisi kepergian si brengsek itu?

Sebenarnya, siapa aku ini? Sahabatmu? Tidak… aku selalu mengharap lebih, lebih dan lebih dari sekedar ikatan persahabatan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sadar ketika aku membenarkan pemikiranku, mungkin saja di masa depan aku benar-benar akan merusak kebersamaan kita. Berapa lama kita melangkah di jalan yang sama? Lima tahun.

Jika aku jujur padamu, akankah kau jijik padaku? Akankah kau tertawa dan menganggap ini hanya lelucon belaka?

Jangan salahkan aku. Tidak, jangan pernah berani menyalahkanku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau sendiri yang membuatku merasakan itu, karena kau sendiri yang dengan bodohnya selalu berada di sampingku bahkan ketika aku berada di titik terlemahku. Kau sendiri yang membuatku tak sanggup menolak pesonamu. Kau sendiri yang membuat sisi gelap hatiku keluar ke permukaan. Jangan anggap kebersamaan kita selama ini hanya atas nama persahabatan, karena aku tak memiliki definisi yang sama meski mungkin aku terkesan mengarangnya.

Kau terus di sampingku karena kau juga mencintaiku, bukan karena merasa berkewajiban sebagai sahabatku. Salahkah? Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau pemikiranku itu benar. Kita bisa jatuh ke lubang kegelapan bersama-sama. Tak apa apabila mereka, semua orang, bahkan seluruh dunia, mengucilkan kita.

Kita bisa bersama sebagai sesama wanita yang sama-sama memiliki cinta.

Apa aku terdengar terlalu berangan muluk? Apa aku terdengar seperti salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa? Aku gila. Dan kaulah satu-satunya sosok yang membuatku gila.

Demi Tuhan, dulu, aku hanya seorang bocah perempuan yang tak henti menangis menahan kekejaman ibuku. Aku hanya bocah dungu yang mencoba keluar dari belenggu sebuah keluarga yang mengatasnamakan tradisi untuk segala titah-titahnya. Bahkan di usiaku yang masih belia, aku terus dan terus merasakan haus akan kasih sayang.

Aku membuat masalah karena aku ingin mereka memperhatikanku. Aku ingin mereka menuntunku agar tidak melakukan masalah yang sama, bukan dengan cara pukulan dari cambuk seperti ini. Lupakah mereka jika aku hanya seorang bocah yang bahkan masih ketakutan ketika tidur sendirian?

Dulu—dulu sekali, aku hanya Haruno Sakura kecil yang lugu. Yang di mata teman-temanku terlihat begitu beruntung karena dilahirkan sebagai keturunan Haruno yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan mereka, yang terkenal sebagai keluarga terpandang, yang dihormati oleh banyak orang.

Mereka benar-benar tidak melihat aku yang sesungguhnya. Aku yang selalu mencoba memberontak pada aturan-aturan mengikat dalam tradisi Haruno, aku yang selalu merasa tak beruntung karena terlahir di keluarga Haruno, aku yang merasa tak pantas mendapat perlakuan khusus dari orang lain ketika keluargaku sendiri bahkan memperlakukanku seperti binatang.

Aku, Sakura kecil yang lugu, selalu bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa, sebenarnya apa gunanya aku hidup jika aku merasa tak memiliki hidup? Bertahun-tahun kuhabiskan dengan merasakan betapa pahitnya sebuah aturan. Entah sejak kapan, cambuk itu membuatku candu dan aku ingin terus merasakannya sampai jiwaku terlepas dari tubuhku. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam keluarga Haruno, aku selalu merindu kematian. Aku selalu berharap Dewa Kematian secepatnya menjemputku. Aku tak peduli setelahnya akan dibawa kemana aku ini, yang terpenting aku terlepas dari mereka.

Kematian seperti sesuatu yang membuatku tergoda untuk merasakan betapa nikmatnya sebilah pisau yang mengiris nadiku, membuatku tenang dalam gelap. Kematian adalah tujuanku hidup. Aku hidup untuk mati.

Sampai akhirnya, Dewa Kematian bosan dengan permohonanku. Ia mengirimkan malaikat cantik yang baik hati, yang selalu ada bersamaku sampai saat ini. Yamanaka Ino, betapa kau berperan sangat besar dalam hidupku. Kau penopang segala bebanku. Hatimu seputih salju dan selembut kapas. Kau rapuh, namun entah kenapa justru kaulah sosok yang menjadikanku kuat.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga sadar, sebesar apapun aku menginginkanmu, kau takkan pernah menjadi milikku. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Untuk itulah kau selalu bersamaku, membawaku keluar dari kejamnya kehidupan keluargaku. Kaulah satu-satunya sosok yang berani mengambil resiko, kau—Yamanaka Ino, membawaku kabur dari belenggu keluarga Haruno.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu kalau kau selalu melakukan apapun untukku? Aku mencintaimu. Jangan salahkan aku. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku hanya seorang bocah kecil yang terus mendamba kasih sayang. Sejak hidup bersamamu, aku tak pernah merasa kekurangan kasih sayang. Kau sangat baik padaku… sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu?

Yang membuatku merasa menjadi sampah adalah… bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum senang saat kau menangis terluka ditinggal kekasihmu? Bagaimana bisa aku memanjatkan doa kepada Kami-sama agar kau berpisah dengan kekasihmu? Kau begitu baik padaku, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal sekejam itu?

Sungguh… aku hanya tak ingin kembali merasakan betapa mengerikannya kekurangan kasih sayang. Aku takut perhatianmu padaku berkurang. Aku takut kau menjadikan laki-laki itu sebagai prioritas utama dalam hidupmu. Aku takut… apa aku salah? Apa aku salah menyewa seorang wanita jalang untuk menggoda laki-laki itu agar meninggalkanmu, Ino? APA AKU SALAH?!

Yamanaka Ino… dengarkan aku.

Maaf. Maafkan aku. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini, aku justru mengkhianatimu. Aku melakukan ini semata-mata karena aku takut kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Jangan salahkan aku, kumohon…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum memandang siluet tubuhmu ketika kau berdiri di antara jendela kamar kita. Kau begitu indah, terlalu indah. Membuatku silau. Kau membalik badanmu, iris biru aquamarine itu tertuju padaku. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir tipismu.

"Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi selain kau sekarang."

Itulah yang kumau.

"Aku sudah tak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki setelah apa yang kualami baru-baru ini."

Itulah yang kuharap.

"Aku tak mau gila hanya karena ditinggalkan laki-laki brengsek yang mengaku akan melakukan apapun untuk hidupku, bahkan rela mati demi aku. Kau tak pernah membuka diri pada laki-laki, ajari aku untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganmu."

Tentu.

"Mungkin, selamanya, kita akan seperti ini."

Kau mendekatiku, kau melangkah perlahan ke arahku. Senyuman manis itu masih terlukis di wajahmu. Kau memegang kedua bahuku, dan bibirmu mendekat ke arah telinga kiriku. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaulakukan… aku tahu siapa wanita itu, aku tahu kau membayarnya untuk itu… aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku. Aku membencimu. Kita akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Kita akan terperangkap dalam dosa selamanya, akan kupastikan itu. Kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku, kau selamanya akan kuikat bersamaku. Bersiap-siaplah, Haruno Sakura."

Aku terkesiap. Iris emerald-ku membola seketika saat merasakan sebuah gigitan di telingaku. Kau menggodaku. Meski aku tak melihat kedua matamu saat ini, aku tahu kau sedang menangis. Maaf. Akan kupatikan, itu adalah air mata terakhirmu. Karena setelah ini, akan kubuat kau merasa bahagia. Selamanya. Dalam lubang gelap sekalipun…

—**FIN—**

_Ini ff yuri pertamaku. Maaf apabila menjijikkan. Komentar, kritik dan saran silakan disampaikan lewat kotak review di bawah ini ^^_

—_KENz—_

_29__th__ of September 2013_

_10:50 PM_


End file.
